The One For Me
by omgsugarfrenzy
Summary: Gumball reveals that he has known all along that fionna has had a crush on him, and says that they will never be anything more than friends, Fionna snaps at him and tells him she never wants to see him again. Marshall goes to comfort her and stays by her side, along the they start getting closer than ever before. Rated T for swears.
1. Chapter 1

My third multi-chapter story and this one will continue. I don't know how many chapters but I will do my best. Fionna is 17 in this story. I don't own anything if I did 'Fionna and Cake' would be a series.

Summary: Gumball reveals that he has known about Fionna's crush on him and tells her that they would never work out. Fionna snaps at him and tells him she never wants to see him again, and heads off into the woods to release her anger. Marshall finds her and comforts her, and that's when they start growing closer than ever.

* * *

><p>"Oh Fionna I really think I found a breakthrough with my new creampuff recipe …"<p>

"Uh huh."

"By putting powdered sugar on the puff before putting them in the oven will make it less messy…"

"Uh huh."

"And using strawberry sauce in the icing will add more sweetness…"

"Uh huh."

"Fionna are you even listening?"

"Uh huh."

Truthfully she wasn't really paying attention, I mean who would really listen to how to make better creampuffs and be interested about it? '_Apparently Gumball'._ Why was Fionna spending the day in the Candy Kingdom on a sunny afternoon listening to Gumball ramble on about creampuffs instead of being outside doing some awesome adventure you ask? Well she received a call from said prince to discuss his oh so important breakthrough, and she of course couldn't pass the opportunity (sarcasm) honestly she it was an excuse to see Gumball. Even at 17 she still fantasized about him, I mean he was, and still is her first crush, and whenever she had an open door to hang out with Gumball she stepped right in (see what I did there?) even if it was 'so boring I want to kill myself' things such as this one.

"Fionna are you alright you seem bored?" Gumball asked.

Fionna rolled her eyes "No how possibly be bored at such a mind boggling topic about how to make creampuffs taste better?" Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Gumball could hint at her sarcasm "Now Fionna you don't have to use that tone-"

"Well what do you want me to say?!" Fionna snapped.

Gumball frowned "Glob Fionna what's gotten into you?"

Something in Fionna snapped "What's gotten into me? What's gotten into me?! I have been sitting here for the last 2 hours hearing you flapping your jaw about how you found out how to make deserts, when I could've spent that time fighting a mountain troll, or really anything that is actually interesting!"

Gumball looked somewhat shocked from her outburst, but he remained clueless on why she was so mad "Well then why did you come if you weren't intrested." He said simply.

Something in Fionna snapped. "Because I like you Gumball I have since I was 12 I only came to hear you flapping your jaw about your deserts because it gave me an excuse to hang out with you!" Fionna blushed as she finally revealed herself.

Silence.

Gumball just looked at her with no emotion "Fionna I already knew".

"What?"

Gumball remained emotionless as he continued "Yes, I have known all along about your little crush on me. It was pretty obvious."

Fionna's anger was increasing by every second that was passing by "And didn't say anything about it?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but Fionna we would never work out are friends but that is all we will ever be." Gumball said simply.

Everything went dead silent until…

"THAT'S IT, THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" Fionna yelled.

"Fionna please understand-"

_SMACK_

The prince fell to the floor cradling the left side of his cheek where Fionna punched him. But she wasn't done with him.

"NO YOU UNDERSTAND SOMETHING GUMBITCH" Fionna swore loudly "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAVE SACRAFISED TO HANG OUT WITH YOU, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD I HAVE TRIED TO MAKE YOU NOTICE ME, ALL OF THE TIME I HAVE WASTED LISTENING TO YOUR BORING ASS LECTURES WHEN I COULD HAVE BEEN OUT ADVENTURING. I HAVE SHOWN UP TO ALL YOUR BALL'S. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. IN A DRESS, AND I HATE DRESSES. NOT TO MENTION ALL THE TIMES I HAVE HAD TO RESCUE YOU FROM THE ICE QUEEN, SERIUOSLY YOUR MAN BUT YOU NEED A TEENAGE GIRL TO SAVE YOU EACH AND EVERY TIME!" Tears started to well up in her eyes. "I MADE A FOOL OF MYSELF AROUND YOU FOR 5 YEARS. 5 FUCKING YEARS AND YOU DECIDED TO TELL ME THIS NOW! "She paused "Well okay then." She turned to walk away.

Gumball, still on the ground, looked shocked "Fionna-"

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, I HATE YOU BUBBA!" Fionna stomped out of the Kingdom. Fionna wasn't paying attention to where see was going, but when she stopped she was in the middle of the forest. The sun was just beginning to set "I wasted a whole day for that, that, bastard!" She angrily drew out her demon blood sword and started swinging at a tree leaving many scratches. The action hardly was doing anything to calm her down, in a fit of rage she swung her sword at a nearby tree barely missing the person that was standing or rather floating by it.

"Jeez Fi what's got your bunny ears in a knot"

Fionna glared "I'm not in the mood right now Marshall." She drew back her sword and started walking again.

Marshall followed from behind "Hey what is up with you."

"Nothing of your concern." Fionna said sourly.

'Wow something has really pissed her off' Marshall thought. "Come on Fi tell me what is wrong." She just ignored him. "You're going to have to tell me sooner or later." She kept walking. "Does it have something to do with Gumwad?" She stopped in her tracks. "Oh, what did he do this time?"

Fionna turned around to face him, he had a look of concern a look he only gave her. Tears started welling up in her eyes and she nearly tackled him in a hug. "I finally told him how I felt-sob- and he just shrugged it off and told me he knew all along." She sobbed.

Marshall tightened his grip on her. "Oh Fionna."

"I mean he was aware of it the whole time, but he waited until now to say something about it, it just hurts" She admitted.

Marshall made a mental note to kick Bubba's butt, but later because Fionna needs him now," Fionna Gumball is a jerk who has no idea about how to man up. But I want you to know that I'm here for you."

Fionna looked at him will tears still running down her face "You promise?"

Marshall gave her a gentle look and wiped away her tears "I promise."

Fionna smile at the gesture "You know I swore at Gumball."

Marshall looked at her wide eyed, and almost impressed "You swore? To Gumball?" He asked.

She nodded "Right after I punched him in the face." She said proudly.

Marshall smirked "Hot damn Fi, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well you know, he had it coming." Fionna said cracking her knuckles.

Marshall nodded "Yes he did."

Fionna yawned "Marshy can you carry me home it's been a long day and I'm emotionally exhausted."

Marshall picked her up bridal style "Of course, and what did I say about calling me Marshy?"

Fionna nestled her head in his shoulder "That you absolutely love it, and I can call you that whenever I wanted?"

Marshall rolled his eyes, but smiled "I said it was stupid and to not call me that in public."

Fionna stuck out her tongue "Yeah but I know you secretly love it."

"Pfft keep telling yourself that Fi." Of course Marshall did like it when she called him that, but he didn't want her to know that. It would not be good for his image.

They arrived at the tree house in about twenty minutes, but it was enough time for Fionna to fall asleep on the way there. Marshall flew to the window that led to her bedroom and opened it, this was not the first time Fionna fell asleep while Marshall flew her home. He gently placed her in her bed and tucked her in. He chuckled when he heard Fionna groan from not being held by him anymore. He took a few minutes to look at Fionna's sleeping form she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Floating above her slightly he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead watching as a small smile formed on her lips "Goodnight Fionna." He glanced at her one more time smiling a bit then flying out her window heading home.

* * *

><p>First chapter is done son. If you guys would like give me some suggestions on what you want to happen next I might use them. So until then what did you guys think I take all your word by heart rather you love it or absolutely despise it. Whatever you guys think don't forget to…<p>

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! I heard that someone thought Marshall was a little too soft for his character so a will tone it down a little. Anyways, Enjoy!

Fionna woke up the next morning with the sunshine hitting her face. She sat up and stretched trying to wake up her muscles. She hopped out of bed and made her way toward the kitchen where she found Cake by the stove making her famous, well famous to her, bacon pancakes.

"Morning Fionna." Cake greeted.

Fionna smiled. "Morning Cake" She said in an overly cheerful mood.

Cake raised an eyebrow at Fionna's behavior because see knew for a fact that Fionna was by no means a morning person. Heck she doesn't even wake up on her own, Cake always has to either yell at her to get up, or drag her out of bed. "Fi, are you feeling alright?"

Fionna still kept that smile on her face. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

Cake narrowed her eyes "You're acting a little …different."

Fionna shrugged (still smiling) "Different? How am I different?"

"Like the fact that you can't stop smiling."

'Have I been smiling the whole time?' Fionna thought. 'Huh I didn't notice.' "I'm not smiling. Am I smiling?"

Cake amusingly smiled back. "Like a fool."

"Well I can assure you it's nothing."

"Then stop smiling." Cake challenged.

Fionna tried to pull her lips down to stop, but every time she tried they keep going into the same position. Fionna giggled. "I can't."

Cake smirked. "Okay what happened last night? Did Gumball-"

"DO NOT MENTION HIS NAME EVER AGAIN!" Fionna yelled, her cheerful smile replaced with a look of intense anger.

Cake jumped back surprised from her sisters' outburst. "Whoa girl calm down, what did he do?". Fionna then proceeded to tell Cake about what happened with Gumball yesterday. "That jerk I will claw his eyes out then rip off his-!"

"No need for that Cake" Fionna cut her off.

Cake raised an eyebrow. "But aren't you upset? I mean you did like him-"

"I was at first, but a certain someone was there to cheer me up." Fionna smiled at the thought about Marshall.

"There's that smile again, okay who was it?" Cake asked excitedly. Fionna then told Cake about Marshall all while, you guessed it smiling. "Awe that was sweet of him." Cake cooed.

"Yeah it was." Fionna sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

Cakes gasped and her eyes widened. "My bacon pancakes!" She rushed to the stove. "Whew, saved them." Cake exclaimed giving Fionna a plate of pancakes.

"Oh buddy." Fionna started penetrating them.

"Girl slow down I do not want to have to give you the Heimlich maneuver _again." _Cake warned.

Fionna giggled. "Sorry, hey don't you have a date today?"

Cakes eyes widened. "What time is it?!"

Fionna checked "9:49."

"Shoot! I'm supposed to meet Lord by 10:00!" Cake shoved down her breakfast quickly and ran toward the door. "Bye Fionna, I'll be back tomorrow at the latest." And with that she left.

Fionna sighed Cake and Lord have become more serious now days so she spends most of her days alone in the tree house. But she decided she should get used to it because some day she knew, it would become permanent thing. She went in her room to put on her usual adventuring attire blue shirt, blue skirt, knee high socks, and her Mary Jane shoes, once she was done she headed back down and thought about what to do for the rest of the day. She looked outside there were clouds forming and then it started raining. 'Well that came out of nowhere'*sigh*'Guess no adventuring today.'

"Who wants to play video games?"

She looked in the living room to find BMO on the couch. "Hey BMO, got any games for me to play?" She asked sitting down in front of him (I know he's a computer but I always think of BMO as a boy.)

"Fionna you should already know the answer to that." BMO said.

"Yep, startup castle crawlers!"

About an hour into playing she got bored. The worst part was it was still raining.

"Ugh it's so boring!" Fionna groaned, and then her stomach started growling. "Well I might as well get something to eat." She walked into the kitchen and searched in the fridge until her eyes landed on a bowl of strawberries. She took them and sat back back down on the couch in the living room. She picked up a strawberry but before she could take a bite out of it she heard a '_swoosh_'. She looked around but shrugged it off, when she went to take a bite out of the red fruit she found it gray. She knew exactly who was responsible for it.

"Marshall Lee I know you're there!" Fionna called out.

Marshall appeared floating upside down right beside her so that their faces were inches apart. "Hey Fi."

She yelped back in surprise. Marshall laughed at that.

"A little jumpy this afternoon are we?" He teased.

Fionna scoffed blushing." No you just caught me off guard." She defended herself.

He didn't look convinced. "Mmm hmm sure you were." He said with playful sarcasm.

"Whatever." Fionna couldn't help but smile. "So what are you doing here.

"Do I need to reason to want to hand out with my best buddy?" Marshall raised his eyebrow.

Fionna just stared at him.

He put his hands up. "Okay you got me I was bored so I thought we could chill together."

"Well good luck because I'm bored out of my mind also." She said as she took a bite out of a strawberry (One that wasn't drained.)

"Where's your feline?" Marshall asked.

Fionna glared. "Her name is Cake, and she is with Lord M (That is easier to write out.) so she probably won't be back until tomorrow.

Marshall smirked and draped an arm around her shoulder (The action made her blush.) picking up a berry and sucking the color out of it. "So it's just you and me then?" She nodded, he leaned in closer. "You and me, together." He leaned closer to her ear. "Alone." He pulled back to examine her face, with was a nice shade of red. "Your face looks so yummy; I just want to eat it all up." She blushed even harder. He placed a kiss on her cheek, making her face even more red, if that was even possible, and leaned to her ear again. "If you turn any redder I don't think I can control myself." He purred.

"Marshall quite teasing me!" She demanded her face still red.

He pulled and started laughing. "Oh man you should see the look on your face right now!" He held his stomach laughing so hard.

Fionna was used to Marshall's teasing by now but it didn't mean it didn't make her extremely flustered. He kept laughing for 30 seconds (Fionna was counting.) until she had enough; she punched him in the face silencing him instantly.

"Ow my cheek meat!" He cried in pain. He glared at Fionna.

"What?" She asked innocently. "You started it." He kept his stare. Fionna sighed and kissed his injured cheek. "Better?"

"Yes." Marshall smiled. "So what do we do now?"

Fionna shrugged then got an idea. "I have a karaoke machine."

Marshall smiled wildly. "Well bring that sucker out."

They played song after song for about two hours until they decided to sing one last song as a duet.

**(Marshall)**

_I've tried playing it cool _

_But when I'm looking at you _

_I can never be brave_

_Cause you make my heart race_

**(Fionna)**

_Shot me out of the sky _

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breath_

**(Both)**

_Something's gotta give now _

'_Cause I'm dying just to make you see _

_That I need you here with me now _

'_Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get up, get up, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't ,I don't ,don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing _

_And you've got that one thing_

They both finish at the same time tired and out of breath.

"Man that was awesome!" Fionna said trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah that was pretty rad." Marshall agreed.

Fionna looked out the window to see it was dark." Wow *yawns* we've been playing for a long time."

"You tired Fi?"

Fionna yawned again. "Yeah, I think it's time for me to turn in." She turned to walk to her bedroom but felt arms wrap around her waist and being lifted in the air. "Marshall I can walk on my own you know."

Marshall chuckled. "I know but I want to carry you and I know you would let me do it anyway." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Fionna would've protested but she was very tired so she let him get away with it. Just this once. She let him carry her to her bed and he set her down. When he turned to leave he felt a hand grab his wrist.

Marshall raised an eyebrow. "Fi?"

"Marshall can you stay here, with me for tonight?" She asked shyly.

Marshall wanted to question why she asked for that, but he could pick up at the tone of her voice that it was difficult for her to ask so he just replied with a simple. "Sure Fi."

Fionna smiled and scooted over to make room for Marshall. He lay down by her side and she hesitantly moved closer to him laying her head on his chest. If Marshall wasn't mistaking he could have sworn he felt his face heat up from this contact. 'Dude this is just Fionna so why are you being so jittery from this?' Marshall thought to himself. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer; she happily nuzzled her head against the material of Marshall's shirt taking in his scent until she was taken in by sleep. Marshall stayed there awake still just watching Fionna sleep gently pushing her bangs back and caressing the outline of her face. 'She really is beautiful.' Was the last thing he thought before he as well let sleep overtake him.

Okay second chapter is finished. I you guys have suggestions on what comes up in chapter three I would be happy to hear it. And remember to…

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I am pleasantly surprised on how many favorites on this story I am getting so I give you guys a treat *Hands everyone a piece of cake*. Sorry that I took so long to update I have this disease called 'laziness' and there is no cure for so I am faced with this terrible curse. But hey everyone gets lazy mumbles *some more than others*, so I can say with pride that I am extremely lazy! Because that is who I am and I have no shame in it. Anyway here's another chapter and I'm telling you it was not easy coming up with what I should do with this chapter so I'm just going to wing it, bear with me please. Enjoy! (Or at least try not to hate it too much.)

* * *

><p>"You're not going to take him away this time Tomboy!" Ice Queen shot an ice beam at Fionna, which she dodged.<p>

Ice Queen had stolen yet another prince, _surprise, surprise, _and you know what the best part is just guess… the prince she has stolen, _yet again,_ was Prince Gumball. And despite how much Fionna didn't want to rescue him, and believe me she didn't, it was her heroine's code to save princes who were captured by the Ice Cougar. _Stupid Heroine Code._

"Ice Queen I don't want to be here anymore than you, but it's my job so can we just skip to the end so I can get out of here!" Fionna yelled angrily," Besides couldn't you have stolen any _other _Prince!"

Ice Queen stopped in mid-flight giving her a questioning look," What do you mean?"

Fionna scoffed," Why _Gumball_ because you can do better like _way _better." The raised eyebrow from the Ice Queen made her keep going," I just saying that if you dated him you would be considered a lesbian-"

"HEY I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" Gumball shouted from across the room.

"As I was saying do you really want a guy who is more feminine than you are?" Ice Queen looked at Gumball and had considered what Fionna was telling her.

"You know what," The Ice Queen floated toward the cage she held Gumball in and unlocked it," This isn't going to work out," She turned to Fionna," I'm still going to steal princes you know."

"Just anyone that isn't _him,_" She sent a glare Gumballs direction," Is okay as long as I kick you but," She finished with a smirk.

"We shall just have to see about that Tomboy," She smirked back, she turned to Gumball," You can just go," She floated away after that, leaving the two of them, _great._

"Fionna than-"

"I didn't do it you Bubba, I did it because it was my job and I made Ice Queen quit chasing after you because I for one am sick of saving your sorry ass every other week so your welcome, now if you'll excuse me I have to be somewhere that isn't here or with _you._" She stomped toward the exit, but paused before she could take a step outside," And if you send one more 'apology basket' I will not hesitate to make a restraining order." And she was off to a certain vampire's house.

* * *

><p>Okay here is the status 4 months have passed since Fionna had told off Gumball or 'Bubba' as she know calls him, because she knows he hates it, and he would not stop trying to apologize; key word trying. After a week of Fionna's outburst Gumball tried to call her over to the castle to talk, she hung up right when she recognized his voice. Then month 2 he decided to show up at her house, although she either wasn't home *cough* pretending *cough* or made Cake answer it and have the door slammed in his face. Remember when Fionna mentioned an 'apology basket' yeah he started doing that on month 3 and hasn't stopped since. So overall things with Gumball have been hell, for <em>her<em>. Although it wasn't all hell her and Marshall have gotten really close over the past 4 months, like super close, oh who am I kidding they have become inseparable. They made sure to see each other at least once every 3 days no joke. Not only that, but since dropped the bomb on Gumball she started noticing things she hasn't before. Like how deep and soothing his voice was, she could lose herself with the sound of his angelic (Ironic since he's half demon.) voice, or how captivating his eyes are she could stare into those warm crimson orbs without ever wanting to look away, his hair looking so soft to the touch she just wanted to run her fingers through his midnight black locks, however the most noticeable the she has been noticing was his lips it seems as though he's always smiling not a cocky, arrogant smirk but really smiling whenever she's near him, she's also been wondering what it would be like to kiss them would they cold like the rest of his undead body, would they be soft or chapped, would they taste like strawberries considering it's his favorite food? With all those thoughts in her mind she didn't need (Nor did she want.) to ask Cake why she has been having such thoughts. She had a crush on Marshall Lee, a big one, so very large if you may. And even with all the time they have spent together she couldn't be sure if he felt the same. Not that it bothered her that much with all that has happened with he-who-shall-not-be-named she wanted to hear from him first so she didn't make a fool out of herself. She did not want to go down that road again, especially not with the most amazing guy she had ever met.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door caught Marshall's attention as he was tuning his base then he smiled when he caught the scent of lilacs and vanilla, <em>Fionna.<em> "It's open," Marshall shouted.

Fionna walked in the room," Hey dude, man am I glad to see you." She said with a certain tone in her voice.

Marshall knew that tone all too well," Uh oh, what did that prissy price do this time?"

"Ice Queen."

"Ah, the classic Dork in Distress."

"Yeah although I think I convinced Ice Queen to stop capturing him."

Marshall raised an eyebrow," Why and how did you do that?"

"The first for two reasons one no matter what I have to save princes because it's my job, two I was sick of rescuing him. The second one I said if the Ice Queen ever dated him it would make her a lesbo."

Marshall was quiet for 2 seconds before he started to burst out laughing," You called Gumball a girl, in probably the harshest way possible," He managed to choke out," Aw man I wish I was there!" Fionna couldn't help but join him, and soon they were both on the floor laughing like complete idiots, but guess what they didn't give a fuck.

After they finished there fits of laughter there was a question Fionna had been meaning to ask," Marshall, how come you're always smiling?"

Marshall raised an eyebrow," What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been smiling a lot like a lot, a lot, to the part where it can be considered creepy."

Marshall shrugged," I guess I'm just… happy."

"Why?"

"Is it a crime to be happy?"

"No! It just doesn't seem like you, like no offence, but you're not typically a… happy person."

"Only when I'm with you."

Now Fionna raised a brow this time," Okay what does that mean?"

Marshall rubbed the back of his head (He did that when he was nervous.) "I mean, we have been spending a lot of time together these past few months, and you know I like spending time with you, so I guess that makes me happy."

"Aw Marshy, that's sweet."

"Hey, I'm the Vampire King I am not 'sweet'."

"Yes you are," Fionna teased," Because I know that deep down (REALLY deep down.) you're soft and sweet, kind of like a marshmallow," She smiled wickedly," Marshmallow, oh man that is so going to be you new nickname."

"You better not!" Marshall threatened.

"Marshmallow, Marshmallow, Marshmallow," Fionna chanted.

"Oh glob I think I am starting to prefer when you called me Marshy," Big mistake.

"Marshy the Marshmallow!"

"Oh hell no that's taking it to far!"

"Hey not my fault you're a big softy." Fionna smirked.

"I think I'm influencing you too much."

"Perhaps, but its fun I can see why you do it all the time."

"Well don't do it all the time or else I'll miss you." He quickly added," Because who else would I annoy."

Fionna rolled her eyes," You are a goofball, you know that right."

"But you like me anyway."

"Yea- wait, what! I do not like you like that."

"Fionna you don't have to try and hide it."

"There's nothing to hide."

"Fi, I'm a vampire I can tell you're lying from your heart rate increasing."

Fionna froze she just didn't know how to respond to that 'Stupid vampire hearing.'

"So I take it that's a yes? Because I'll have you know I feel the same."

"You do, when, why?!"

"Since the day we met, and it's not that hard since you're perfect."

Fionna blushed," I'm not all that."

"But you are, to me. From day one I have seen you as this strong, independent, confident, beautiful, and downright most radical dame I have ever met,"

"You're not making this up are you?" She asked skeptically," Because if this is another one of your jokes I swear to glob-"

"I'm serious, I really do like you Fionna, I might even l-l-l-love y-you." He said it so sincerely she knew he wasn't making it up.

"So what does this make us?"

"Whatever you want us to be, I won't rush you with anything you're not comfortable with."

She thought for a moment, but it wasn't hard to come up with the answer," I want to go through with it."

"Are you sure?"

She intertwined hid hand in his and looked him in the eyes," Yes, I really want us to be together."

"I hope you realize what you're getting into; you know how annoying I can be."

"I know, but good luck with me because you know I'm stubborn as heck."

"Don't I know it?" They shared a short laugh at that, and then fell into comfortable silence. They both looked at each other and slowly leaned in closer and closer until their foreheads were touching.

"We're screwed aren't we?" Fionna whispered playfully.

"Oh yeah, defiantly screwed." Marshall whispered back then closed the space between them. She was right he did taste like strawberries, his lips soft, and surprisingly warm. But yeah they were totality screwed.

* * *

><p>And another chapter finished, man did this take a while to figure out, but you the people have spoken and I was determined make you guys another chapter; eventually. Next chapters I'm going to try and add some drama with people disapproving of their relationship, and there is a good possibility I will get Marshall's Mom involved, but I will get to that when the time has come. In the meantime don't forget to…<p>

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

When word spread out that Fionna and Marshall were dating, well okay more like LSP texted every person in Aaa when he caught them on a date, but none the less everyone was ecstatic when the learned they were together. Why, when Cake found out she was practically squeezing them to death in a death grip, saying how they look cute together, and gave Marshall Lee her blessing for them to be together…

Yeah, NOT!

Confused yet? Let me lighten things up a little bit, here's what really happened…

**Flashback:**

Marshall was walking Fionna back home after their date they had that night, which didn't exactly go as planned. For instance they didn't count on LSP crashing in and taking a photo of them when they were in the middle of kissing… well more like videotaping it and sending it to all of the contacts of his phone, so pretty much to everyone that lived in Aaa.

"Well tonight was… interesting," Marshall tried to lighten the mood.

Fionna scoffed," You don't have to try and sugar coat it Marshall."

"Okay fine it was horrible, but now we have to tell anyone we're dating now that they know already, that's good right?" Marshall asked.

"I guess," Fionna confessed," At least we don't have to do that awkward 'Hey everyone we're going out' bit, but there's something else that got on my nerves tonight."

"What's that?" Marshall raised an eyebrow.

"LSP interrupted our make-out session," Fionna wined.

Marshall smirked at her behavior," Oh well we should get back to that sometime."

"Yes, yes we should," Fionna smirked back.

They kept walking in silence until a thought hit Fionna like a punch in the face.

"Cake!" Fionna said looking absolutely horrified.

"Whoa, Fionna, what's wrong?" Marshall asked taken back by her outburst.

"I haven't told her about us yet when she sees that video she's gonna flip! Do you realize what she'll do to you!?"

"Fi calm down," Marshall grabbed both of her shoulders trying to console her," However she will react we will get through it together," He kissed her forehead," Okay?"

Fionna started to relax a bit at Marshall's comforting words and nodded her head," Whatever she says, we'll have each other to get through it."

"Yeah and, hey, if worse comes to worse you can always stay with me."

"You mean that?"

"Of course, I think you would find it very, _comfortable."_ He said the last part seductively.

Fionna pulled him close so her lips were by his ear," We'll save that for another time," She said in the same tone then pulled away," Because now we're here and I'm betting that Cake has already gotten the video and is expecting an answer from me."

Marshall suddenly looked and found that they have indeed reached the tree house.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Marshall offered.

"Yeah I could use some moral support… or, support."

"Hey, that's rude!"

"I learned from the best," She said then walking through the door with Marshall Right behind her.

When they both entered the living room they faced an angry Cake who was sitting on the couch, with her cell phone beside her.

"So I'm guessing you saw it," Fionna said.

"Yeah I did," Cake said dangerously calm," Although I wish I didn't."

"Cake-"

"Fionna I don't approve of this, not one bit."

"Cake you're being unreasonabl-"

"My word is final, now go to your room."

"Hey Fionna can make her own decision-"

"I wasn't talking to you Bloodsucker."

"Hey don't talk to him like that-"

"Fionna I said go to your room."

"No."

"What did you just say to me?"

"NO!" Fionna shouted," This is my life and my relationship, and you don't have a say in it."

"Fionna I will tell you one more time-"

"I'm not a little girl anymore Cake I can take care of myself, and I don't need you hovering over my shoulder all the time I decide to make my own decision."

"You don't get to make your own decision until you run it by me first."

"I don't need to run everything I do by you first; I mean you don't see me doing that to you."

"Because I'm not a stupid, and naïve little human girl who has no idea what love is!"

Fionna gasped; did she really just say that.

Cake immediately tried to take it back," What I didn't mean-"

"It's all said and done Cake there's nothing you can do about it now," Fionna said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Fion-"

"Marshall take me to your house," Fionna demanded.

"Fionna you can't be serious-"

"I am," Fionna looked over at Marshall," Take me to your house."

Marshall said nothing and picked her up, carried her bridal style, and flew swiftly to his house.

**End Flashback:**

Since then Fionna has been staying at Marshall's house; remember how I said everyone was ecstatic when they found out they were dating, yeah, PHSYCE! Everyone despised them, they were practically shunned by everyone, and whenever they went out they kept getting dirty looks from people who passed by. Then rumors started to spread about the two sleeping together because of them living under the same roof, so people started calling Fionna a slut behind her back, but she still heard it.

This going on for 2 weeks straight of this torture both of them had just about had it to the point they got, and I quote, DESPRATE! They couldn't go anywhere in Aaa without being judged, so in an act of **pure** desperation they decided to go somewhere other than Aaa, the Nighto'sphere, hey told you they were desperate. When they got there, however, they were met by a… surprise.

"Marshall are you sure about this?" asked Fionna.

"Hey you're the one who suggested we go to the Nighto'shpere."

"Yes, but I wasn't counting on telling your Mom about us."

"What? Don't tell me you're afraid of her."

"No, I'm just on edge about how she will react."

"You shouldn't worry so much she already likes you, and I won't let her lay a finger on you."

Fionna sighed," Alright we'll tell her, but if she starts sucking my soul I will cut her throat again."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Marshall knocked on the door; (They were outside her castle the whole time.) "Mom?"

The door opened revealing Hannah Abadeer," Marshall what a pleasant surprise," She took notice of Fionna," And Fionna, dear, it's nice to see you again."

"Hi Mrs. Abadeer."

"Mom there's something I- we should tell you."

"We?" Hannah raised an eyebrow.

…

"Well it's about time," Hannah exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Marshall and Fionna shouted in unison.

"Oh don't look so surprised, I knew you two loved each other the first time I saw you, although I didn't think it would take you two this long to realize it."

"Mom!" Marshall blushed embarrassed.

"Oh don't deny it Marshall."

Marshall grumbled under his breath.

"Honestly I am happy for the two of you; you two are perfect for each other."

"Well you're the first," Fionna said.

"Oh, what does that mean?" Hannah asked.

"Well you're the first person to actually approve of us," Fionna exclaimed.

"That's a twist isn't it?" Marshall joked," My Mom being the one who approves of us I mean."

"Something I did not expect I will admit," Fionna agreed.

"Hey, I can be very approvable," Hannah argued.

"Sure you can," Marshall said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Marshall, she's only one who is actually happy for us don't start being sarcastic," Fionna said.

"Am I really the only one who approves of you to?" Hannah asked.

"Yep, the one and, probably, only, which is unexpected" Fionna said.

"Well don't I feel special," Hannah smiled.

"Mom," Marshall groaned.

"Just saying," Hannah said then smirked," So should I expect grandchildren?"

They both blushed furiously.

"MOM!" Marshall shouted.

"Hahahahahahahaha, I sorry I couldn't help it," Hannah resumed laughing.

"Fionna, can we go now?" Marshall asked still embarrassed.

"Yeah we can go," Fionna said still slightly red.

Marshall threw bug milk on the wall and said the chant, just when they were about to leave Hannah called out.

"Remember your welcome hear any time, and I wasn't kidding about grandkids!"

"Okay we're out of her," Marshall exclaimed and they both went through the portal.

* * *

><p>And there goes another chapter, I apologize if it wasn't as good as the other chapters but it was hard to interpret my ideas onto the chapter, I swear it's easier to do in my head. I just want to thank all of the followers on this story it makes me happy every time I see them. If any of you have suggestions for later chapters please tell because I'm coming up blank. So hope you enjoyed remember I expect you all to…<p>

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay first off I would like to thank all of you for the great reviews and all the follows that you have given me you guy are awesome. Second I will time laps this about 6 months into Fionna and Marshall's relationship, don't worry the time laps after this chapter will be much shorter. Third Fionna is now 18. Fourth of all… I've got nothing so…

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Fionna and Marshall were very happy in their relationship; however people still didn't approve of them.<p>

"Aug, Marshall I thought this would all blow over by now," Fionna's voice shouted over the walls of their house. Fionna and Marshall both agreed it would be better to just live in his house, and share his bedroom, just in case you were curious.

"I know, I mean, we have been dating for six months, just move on already," Marshall groaned on the couch… well more like floated above it, sitting is so over rated.

"I mean even Cake won't talk to me, shows what sister she is," Fionna muttered under her breath; she moved to sit on the couch, but immediately regretted it," This thing sucks," Fionna groaned.

Marshall held out his hands," Here let help you with that," He offered.

Fionna took his hands in hers and was pulled into his lap, his arms wraped around her waist so she wouldn't fall off.

"Better?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah," Fionna rested her head on his shoulder," I'm sick of this."

Marshall sighed and rested his cheek on the top of her head" Me too."

She lifted her head to look into his crimson eyes with a look of defeat," I have a feeling their never going to accept us,"

He looked back at her matching her defeated look," I have that exact feeling."

They shifted their position so Fionna was facing him and wrapped her arms around him, he did the same; they both embraced each other not saying a word…

Fionna jerked back suddenly almost falling of Marshall, but he held on to her hips so she wouldn't.

"What?" Marshall asked.

"Marshall look at us we're acting as if the world will end any second, it's pathetic," Fionna said and jumped out of his lap.

Marshall pondered and groaned at the realization," I know we should be happy, but everyone is ruining it for us."

"I know!" She sighed," The only one who was actually excited about us was your Mom," She paused after she said that.

Marshall knew that look, when her eyes were really focused and her face looked blank with her eyebrows slightly furrowed, she was thinking something.

"What are you thinking Fionna?" Marshall asked.

She kept that look on her face," Marshall I think I thought of a solution that is either really smart or totally crazy,"

Marshall raised an eyebrow," And that is."

She hesitated then said," We run away, together, and leave this all behind, to go live with your mother, in the Night'Osphere."

Silence.

"Marshall?"

No response.

"Marshy?"

Nothing.

"Come on dude say something."

Finally he spoke," Sorry, it's just I didn't think you would suggest that."

"It was just a thought," Fionna asked," So what do you think?"

Marshall sighed and held both her hands entwining his fingers into hers," Are you sure?"

Fionna shrugged," It's clear no one will accept us any time soon, so screw them, we can go and start a new life. That and your Mom said we're welcome anytime."

Marshall smacked himself in the forehead "Oh my glob I can't even imagine what her reaction would be if we asked, and there is a big possibility she'll expect grandkids, oh glob."

Fionna giggled at this," You could give her a call," She suggested.

"Right now?" Marshall asked.

She rolled her eyes," No next year, yes right now."

"Okay, okay," He reached into his pocket and got out his phone then dialed the number in. He waited for a minute then started talking to his Mom on the other line," Hi Mom"

"_Oh Marshall dear so nice to hear from you, how are things going with you and Fionna?" _Asked Hannah Abadeer on the other line.

"We're doing good, listen I- well me and Fionna were wondering about something."

"_Yes?"_

"Um would it be okay if we could live with you in the Night'OSphere?"

Silence

"Mom?"

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK." _

Marshall pulled the phone away from his throbbing ear," Is that a yes."

"_Of course it is, in fact I have already had a room for you two."_

Marshall raised an eyebrow," Should I ask why?"

"_You know just in case."_

"Right, so we will be there sometime tomorrow then."

"_Oh it will be so exciting having my boy and his girl here; have you two talked about having kids yet?"_

"Bye Mom," He hung up.

"So we're going?" Fionna asked excitingly.

"Yep, tomorrow, now we have to start packing," Marshall and Fionna walked up to their room.

"She asked about us having kids didn't she?" Fionna asked stuffing some clothes in her backpack.

Marshall blushed ,"Yeah that was when I hung up."

"You know," She said seductively walking towards him," I wouldn't mind that at all."

Marshall smirked then poked her on top of her nose," Well we need to start packing, but perhaps when we get settled in we can talk about it." He returned to packing his own clothes in his duffle bag.

Fionna pouted, but smiled," So that means it's possible."

"I guess," He pause what he was doing then asked," Why are you thinking about it?"

She blushed," I mean, yeah, well it's a nice thought, but if you don't want any-"

"Oh no I do like the idea, I just don't want to pressure you into doing something you're not ready for," Marshall explained.

Fionna wraped her arms loosely around his neck," You wouldn't be pressuring me, if you were I would have smacked you," He chuckled," So can we?" She asked.

Marshall leaned in and kissed her gently and sweetly then pulled away ,"Whenever you want," He kissed her again ,"But we still need to pack."

"Fine," Fionna gave in ,"But once we get settled in we're doing it."

Marshall laughed ,"Wow Fionna I know I'm sexy and all but that is just so dirty and demanding."

"Fuck you," Fionna blushed hard.

"Anytime, anyplace baby," He winked.

"Your imposibble."

"But you love me."

"Yes I do," Fionna smiled," Unfortunately."

"Hey!"

Now Fionna was the one laughing.

* * *

><p>Done, done, and DONE! This chapter shows more of Fionna and Marshall a bit and I had fun with it. Next chapter will be moving in with Marshall's Mommy, should be interesting. If you guys have any more suggestions I would love to hear it, oh and good suggestion from <span>nepeta <span>I laughed at that, try to fix the grammar next time, but it was funny. Now to the great people of fanfiction, including the guests, I bid you all farewell, and remember…

Review! Especially if you want me to update faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Guess who? Yep it's me! I am really happy school is almost out, I have passed 2 of my OAKS test, and I have had I suddenly been caught with inspiration! So because I'm so happy, not to mention awesome, I will give you guys an early chapter. Even though I haven't received any new reviews, but hey at least people are reading it and that's all I am concerned about. So with all that

Enjoy! OR DIE… no I'm just kidding… or am I? Oh I'm just pulling your leg, read on… if you dare.

* * *

><p>Fionna woke up next to Marshall the events of last night coming back to her.<p>

_Last night_

"_Well I'm going to bed good night you two," Hannah Abadeer walked to her chambers._

"_Night Mom," Marshall called out; when he was sure she was out of earshot he turned to Fionna," I thought she would never leave."_

"_Yeah your Mom is great for letting us live here, but she could be a little… clingy," Fionna said._

"_I thought after two weeks she would get over it," Marshall said._

"_Has it been two weeks already?" Fionna counted on her finger tips," Huh it has, time flies doesn't it?"_

"_I guess," Marshall agreed._

_Fionna looked thoughtful then, sad, Marshall noticed this._

"_What's wrong Fi?" Marshall asked concerned._

"_It's just I keep aging and you stay the same…" She didn't need to explain anymore._

_Marshall lifted her chin to meet his eyes," Fionna I love you, I have never loved anything else the way I love you, nothing will ever change that."_

_Fionna asked," Would you love me enough to make me like you?"_

_Marshall looked shocked from what she asked," Are you sure?"_

_Fionna nodded," Yes I love you Marshall Lee; I want to spend an eternity with you."_

_Marshall Lee gave her a loving smile and leaded her to their bedroom," Then let's not waste another second."_

_End._

She felt the right side of her neck feeling two twin marks smiling knowing her and Marshall know would spend the rest of their lives together. Marshall woke up from his side and propped an elbow to look at her and her new marks.

"How are you feeling?" Marshall asked.

"I feel good, but my neck kinda hurts," She admitted.

Marshall laughed," Yeah your neck will be a little sore for a while," He resumed to stare at her."

"What?" Fionna grew a little self-conscious.

Marshall took her hand," You should take a look at your new self," He guided Fionna to a full length mirror in their room; Fionna was a little taken aback by her appearance. Her skin was now a gray color with a blue-ish tint, her eyes were now silver blue, her hair was now a lighter shade of blonde almost like moonlight, and the last thing she noticed in her mouth she found her new fangs.

"Beautiful," Marshall whispered in here ear.

Fionna smiled," And we will be together forever."

Marshall kissed her new marks," Forever," He whispered in her neck making Fionna shiver.

Their stomachs both growled loudly at the same time.

"Well I'm hungry, you?" Marshall asked.

Fionna's stomach growled again.

"I'll take that as a yes," They both entered the kitchen to find Hannah making red velvet pancakes," Good morning, oh Fionna vampire is a good look on you,"

"Thanks Hannah," Fionna and Marshall sat next to each other; Hannah set a plte full of red velvet pancakes for both of them. Fionna stuck her fangs in a pancake sucking the red out of it, it was delicious.

"Wow you're a fast learner," Marshall remarked sucking the red out of another pancake.

Fionna shrugged," I've seen you done it so many times it wasn't hard."

Marshall nodded," True,"

"Well I am off to work you to have fun," Hannah winked at Marshall, making him blush lightly, before she left.

They both finished their breakfast leaving it grey and discussed what to do for the day. Fionna was the first to come up with a solution.

"Can you teach me how to fly," Fionna asked.

Marshall laughed at her enthusiasm," Yeah I'll teach you to fly."

"Really, that sounds so cool!" Fionna got up excitedly," When do we start?"

"Right now," He pulled her into the living room," Now then, floating, it's very simple actually just imagine yourself going up and it will happen."

Fionna closed her eyes and imagined herself floating, and she looked down, and she was doing it!

"That's great, now to move just imagine what direction you want to go," Marshall instructed.

She did and she was moving left to right and even doing a back flip in the air!," Oh my glob, this is awesome!" She floated back down," That wasn't hard at all."

Marshall chuckled," Yeah it's blunt, but it is fun," He plopped down on the couch that was in the living room," Come on plop with me."

Fionna immediately sat down next to him and cuddled up to him," This is crazy."

"What is?" Marshall asked.

"This, us living with your Mom, me being a vampire and no one to judge us," She looked up at him," Do you think people have noticed that we're gone?"

"If they did I don't care, they don't matter to us anymore," Marshall said.

"Your right," She paused," Marshall?"

"What?"

"You do realize we're alone right?"

"Yeah?"

"All alone?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Come on Marshall we're all alone, in this house," She whispered in his ear," With no one around," She proceeded to kiss and nibble his ear lobe.

"Are you sure you want to?" Marshall said shakily.

"Yes Marshall, I want to be yours," Fionna started kissing his neck.

That was good enough for him; he picked her you bridal style and quickly made it to their bedroom.

They did not waste another second.

_The next morning_

Fionna entered back into her and Marshall's bedroom. Marshall got up from sitting on the bed and asked," Did you do it?"

"Yes," She pulled out… a pregnancy test.

"Well, what is it?" Marshall asked eagerly.

"I don't know it takes a minute," She sat the test on the bed," Marshall I'm scared."

Marshall hugged her," I know so am I," He pulled back to look at her," But I'm also excited."

"You are?"

"Of course Fionna," He sat her down on the bed," This could start a new chapter in our lives and knowing that you are going to be mother only makes me love you more. And then I'll have two people I love more than anything."

Fionna smiled and put a hand on her stomach," Well I it could be wonderful having a family of our own, that and Hannah will stop bugging us about grandkids."

"Oh shoot I forgot about that," Marshall laughed," So should we look."

Fionna nodded, grabbed the pregnancy test, and brought it where both of them could see it.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It was positive.

* * *

><p>Okay there is another chapter done. You guys can imagine the sex scene all you want because I am not ready to write lemons just yet. In other news there is going to be a baby! And I want you guys to decide what it is, I mean I kind of have an idea, but I want you guys to have a say in it too. So you want a boy? Maybe a girl? I also will take names. So there is something to think about. Next chapter will go through Fionna's 9 months of being pregnant. Well until next time don't forget to…<p>

Review!


	7. CONTEST

Hello, hello, hello it's me, so this isn't another chapter unfortunately, but it's something fun. A baby naming contest! *applause* Thank you, thank you you're too kind. So here is how it works I have a list of baby names for Fionna and Marshall's new baby, and you guys have to review which one you guys want me to use in the story. Pretty simple so here are the names…

**Boy:**

**Levi**

**Blake**

**Cole**

**Zayne**

**Girl:**

**Valerie**

**Elizabeth**

**Martha**

**Callie**

I know not many names, but these were the ones I liked the most, trust me coming up with baby names for your story characters is a lot harder than you think. So remember review the name you want to see in the story and I will use it. Plus the faster I get my results the faster the new REAL chapter will come. So remember…

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, wazz up? I would like to start with the fact that this story has reached over 2000 views! I'm so happy; in fact I'm supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, that's a real word deal with it! I especially like the reviews people have been giving me and I even though you all have sent different name choices I have made a decision on which name and gender to use, and you will find out at the end of the chapter. One more thing this chapter will time laps through Fionna's nine months of pregnancy, so this chapter will be a little longer than the others, I'm sure you'll all be happy with that. Well I think you all are tired if my rambling so onward with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Month 1<em>

Fionna leaned over the toilet for the third time that morning spewing out her guts with Marshall holding the back her pony tail, she no longer wore her bunny hat and her hair was now to her shoulders.

Marshall rubbed circles on her back to try to relax her," Just let it out Fionna."

Fionna finished and flushed the toilet; Marshall got a wet clothe and gently patted her face.

"Thanks Marshall," Fionna weakly smiled.

"No problem, let's get breakfast," Marshall said.

Fionna groaned," Can you carry me?"

"That's what I'm here for," Marshall picked her up and carried her into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Hannah greeted them.

Marshall sat Fionna down in a chair and she groaned," What's so great about throwing up since five in the morning?"

"Oh, poor dear," Hannah said with sympathy," I know how that feels that," She puts a comforting hand on her shoulder," I remember when I was pregnant with Marshall, I was sick for months."

Fionna looked horrified," Months?!"

Hannah nodded," Unfortunately," Then she smiled," But let's not talk focus on that right now," She set a plate of strawberries with red liquid oozing around it," You're going to need to eat more nutrients for the baby, so blood strawberries should help with that."

Fionna picked up a strawberry with curiosity; once she caught the sight of the blood oozing out the sides she immediately took off to the bathroom, again.

Marshall groaned and looked at his mother pleadingly," Please tell me this gets easier."

Hannah laughed a little at her sons suspense and patted his head," Oh if you think it's bad know wait until the mood swings kick in."

"Marshall!" Marshall heard Fionna shout.

'Glob help her… and me get through these next eight months,' Marshall silently prayed and ran to Fionna's side.

_Month 2_

Fionna was sitting next to Marshall on the living room couch while he was playing his base. She poked at his side.

"What?" Marshall asked.

"Can you get me some strawberry ice cream, please?" Fionna asked.

Marshall sighed and left the room, returning shortly with a tub of strawberry ice cream.

"Thanks," Fionna took the ice cream from him and started eating the creamy desert.

"That must be fourth carton you've eating this today." Marshall remarked.

Fionna glared playfully," Shut up."

Hannah walked in back from her day of zapping demons giving them pain and weird punishments and sat next to the soon-to-be parents," Hello, so how was today?"

"Other than the constant craving for strawberry ice cream, pretty well," Fionna replied.

"Yeah she ate like four whole cartons, oh wait," Marshall looked at the ice cream carton Fionna ate out of, to find it empty," Make that five." Fionna shot him another glare.

"Oh the ice cream craving, I had that when I was pregnant with Marshall, I used to go through ten cartons a day," Hannah said.

Fionna clenched her stomach," Oh no, I think I feel it coming back up," She rushed to the bathroom," AAAAAAAAAAAAAH BRAIN FREEZE!"

Marshall snorted in laughter, Hannah looked disapproving at him," Oh come on you got to admit it's a little funny."

Hannah zapped him with her powers and Marshall clutched his head.

He yelled out in pain "AAAAAAAAAAAH BRAIN FREEZE!" He fell to the floor sticking his thumb to the roof of his mouth to end the pain.

Hannah smirked;" Now it's a little funny."

_Month 3_

Fionna was skipping cheerfully into the kitchen.

"Good morning Marshy," Fionna gave him a peck on the lips.

Marshall gave her a slightly weird look," What's got you so happy."

She then looked furious," What can't I just be happy, with all the misery I'm going through don't you think I deserve to be happy every now and then?!"

Marshall blinked," Are you okay?"

Fionna nearly crushed him with a sudden hug bursting into tears," No I'm not I have felt so emotional lately, I'm sorry I snapped at you I didn't mean it, I love you so much!"

Just then Hannah walked in," Mood swings?" She asked.

Marshall replied "Yeah."

Fionna turned to Hannah and pulled her in a hug, while still hugging Marshall," You two are the most important people in my life, I love you both," She squeezed them both nearly causing them to pass out.

"Is this what you warned me about?" Marshall whispered to his Mom.

"Believe it or not this is relatively calm," Hannah whispered back.

_Month 4_

Fionna was looking at her reflection in the full length mirror in her and Marshall's room. She was beginning to show, her stomach now puffed out and her clothes were feeling a little tight. Feeling discomfort in her usual clothes she walked over to her and Marshall's dresser to find some loose fitting clothes. She settled for Marshall's old band T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Feeling satisfied, and a lot more comfortable, she walked out to find Marshall sitting at the kitchen table.

Marshall glanced at her and smirked," You look cute."

Fionna blushed," All of my clothes are tight and uncomfortable, so I chose to wear something of yours," She sat next to him.

"Well I totally approve," He smirked," But they would look even better on our bedroom floor."

Fionna gasped and put her hands on her enlarged stomach," Marshall no dirty humor!"

"Come on Fionna I was only-"

"Oof," Fionna gasped," Marshall I think I felt the baby kick!"

"Really, are you sure?" Marshall asked with a hit of excited.

Fionna squealed," Yes, Marshall feel it!"

Marshall placed a hand on her stomach; not a second later he felt movement.

"Whoa," Marshall said in amazement," There really is a baby in there," He leaned right above her stomach and placed a kiss on top of it," Hey there little one it's your Daddy," Marshall said softly onto her stomach; he got a kick in response.

Fionna smiled," That's so sweet."

Marshall blushed and sat back up," Well I'm just excited you know."

She held his hand," I know," She place her other hand on her stomach," Me too."

_Month 5_

"Marshall?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we should start thinking about names,"

Marshall thought for a moment," Yeah that sounds like a good idea, what did you have in mind?"

Fionna pondered; "Well I for a boy I like Blake, Levi, Zayne, or Cole."

Marshall nodded in approval," I like them, and if it's a girl I would suggest Martha, Elizabeth, Callie, or Valerie."

"Yeah I like those, what are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"Honestly I'd be happy either way," He rubbed her stomach," Boy or girl I just want the baby to be healthy and happy, that's all I care about. So what are you hoping for?" He asked.

"I could go either way like you said, but I kind of want a boy, one who is as talented and handsome as you are," She said.

"Of course he'd be good looking," He smirked," He'd be my son, or the girl would inherit your beauty"

She blushed," Yeah, but either way I'll love it just the same."

_Month 6_

"UHG, I can't wait till I get this thing out of here!" Fionna exclaimed feeling the baby's kick… again, the first times were a joy; know they were becoming constant and unbearable.

"Hang in there Fi, it's only for a three more months," Marshall said trying to appease her.

"Yeah, I love feeling the baby inside me, but dang it hits hard," Fionna complained.

"I still think we should have gotten an ultra sound so we can stop calling it, 'it'," Marshall said.

"I know, but I want it to be a surprise when it gets here; hey I think it stopped kicking," She felt another hard kick," Ow, spoke to soon. Ya know I'm getting the feeling it's a boy because he likes to tease me."

Marshall chuckled and patted her stomach," Let's assume it's a boy from now on, it sounds better."

Fionna felt another kick," And accurate."

_Month 7_

"Oh good you're both in here," Hannah exclaimed entering the living room, with Fionna and Marshall on the couch, carrying a box.

"What's with the box?" Fionna asked.

Hannah sat down next to them and sat the box down," Well since the baby will be coming soon I decided to pull out a few things."

"What kind of things?" Marshall asked.

"Just some baby supplies I save for when you were a baby, nothing much," She opened the box to find baby bottles, baby clothes, bibs, teethers, and even a few diapers.

"Why do you have all of this stuff?" Marshall asked.

Hannah shrugged smiling," Oh, just in case."

"Oh my glob," Fionna pulled out a tiny red and black striped flannel," This is so cute," She placed it over her stomach," Look Marshall it fits."

Marshall laughed lightly," Well remember Fionna there is a chance it could be a girl."

"Yeah, but she would look cute in it too," She looked over the rest of the box contents.

"Oh if you think that's cute look at these," Hannah pulled up a pair of possibly the most adorable little pair of converse baby booties similar to Marshall's.

Fionna squeaked and took them in her hands," Awe there so little," Fionna cooed, she gasped and turned to Marshall," You and the baby could totally match."

"Oh I wouldn't that be cute," Hannah said picturing it in her mind.

"I know right," And the two females continued to ramble on about how cute it would be for Marshall and the baby to have matching clothing.

Marshall watched them and rolled his eyes,' Women and tiny clothing; I'll never understand why.' He picked up the pair of booties and started thinking,' Awe their so little… okay I think Fionna's pregnancy hormones are getting to me, but,' He looked at them again,' they're so little… oh no, I'm turning into a chick!'

_Month 8_

Marshall sat on the couch at midnight not being able to sleep, Hannah walked in in her sleeping robe.

"Marshall? What are you doing out here," Hannah asked.

"Just thinking," Marshall replied.

"That's a first," Hannah said teasingly.

"Hey," Marshall said offended.

"I'm just kidding, you thinking about the baby?" Hannah asked.

Marshall nodded," One more month, I'll be honest I'm a little nervous."

Hannah chuckled and sat next to him," Yeah that's natural you have nothing to worry about," She placed a hand on his shoulder;" If you ever have any questions just ask me."

Marshall pondered," What's it like when your child is here for the first time?"

Hannah smiled," It's the greatest feeling you can ever imagine."

Marshall smiled and gave his Mom a short hug and then stood up," Well I think it's time for me to go to bed before Fionna starts freaking out." He started walking to his room, but looked back at his Mom and smirked," Thanks for the talk; Grandma."

"Anytime; Daddy," Hannah smirked back.

Marshall sighed happily,' Yeah, one month left.'

_Month 9_

Marshall and his Mom were on the side of Fionna's bed; Fionna herself was tired and exhausted, but looked just about healthy and smiled down at the blue bundle in her arms, she pulled down the blanket to see her new sons face, he had a small amount of black hair on his head and he had Marshall' face, except with chubby cheeks and Fionna's blue-ish gray shin tone. Fionna saw him open his eyes, she stared at his crimson orbs.

"Hi baby It's me your Mommy," She said softly to him.

He looked at her with curiosity and pulled at her bangs.

Fionna laughed a little she looked up a Marshall," Marshall you wanna hold him?"

"Can I?" Marshall asked sheepishly.

"Oh course," She handed their son to Marshall.

Marshall held his son and stared at him in awe," Hey there little guy," He spoke with softness," I'm your Daddy."

Hannah saw the scene smiled warmly," He looked just like you Marshall."

"Yeah I guess she does," He kissed his son on top of his head, and then did the same with Fionna," You did great Fi,"

Fionna sighed heavily," It was exhausting," She glanced at her son, still in Marshalls arms, and stroked his face," But it was all worth it."

"So what are you two going to name him?" Hannah asked.

They both glanced at each other and nodded," Levi Zayne Abadeer," Marshall concluded.

"Oh I love it," She looked at Marshall," May I?"

Marshall nodded and looked at Levi," Hey buddy say hello to your Grandma," He handed Levi to her.

Hannah was star struck," Oh, he's so handsome."

Marshall brushed his bangs out of his eyes," Well he is my son," He said smugly.

Hannah petted Levi's hair, only for him to hiss and jerk his head back, Hannah rolled her eyes," Yep, he is defiantly his father's son."

Fionna and Marshall laughed at her expense.

* * *

><p>YAY! OMG I had so much fun writing this! For month 2 I just thought that throwing ice cream would give you brain freeze, you guys don' think? On the other topic IT'S A BOY! Little Levi Zayne, I just love that name, hey that rhymed, kind of. Well next chapter will be sort of like this one only they will be going through the wonderful life of parenting; glob help them. So that is the end of this chapter, until next time…<p>

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Only 2 weeks of school left I am so excited! It seemed like only yesterday I was just starting my freshmen year and now it's ending:(, but on the other hand it's all most time for SUMMER! That means more story time. So this chapter will be going through time lapses like the last one, except now they're going into parenthood, taking care of their little Levi.

Well on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Month 1<em>

Fionna and Marshall woke up, yet again, by their son's crying. The idea that Levi would sleep in their bedroom sounded like a good, in theory.

"Come on," Marshall said, groggily, getting Fionna out of bed.

Fionna groaned walking over to Levi's crib in the corner of their room, picking him up," Shhh, Mommy's here Levi."

"With Daddy right behind," Marshall said looking over him.

Levi quieted down a little, but was still slightly fussy.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Marshall suggested.

Fionna looked at him," Are you just saying that because want to see me breast feed?"

"Why, I would never think of something so dirty," Marshall faked being offended.

Fionna rolled her eyes, and then looked at Levi," Are you hungry Levi?"

Levi looked up at her with his big red eyes; she took that as a yes.

She sighed and sat down on the bed with Levi in her lap and started breast feeding him.

Marshall couldn't help but stare at the scene; this did not go unnoticed," Take a picture it will last longer," Fionna remarked.

"Can I do that?" Marshall asked.

"No, you perv," Fionna said.

"Hey you suggested it," Marshall shrugged.

Fionna finished feeding Levi, now asleep, and carefully put him back in his crib. She and Marshall made it back to their bed falling asleep instantly… until an hour later when they heard Levi crying again.

Marshall groaned," Whoever came up with the expression 'sleep like a baby' I want to strangle."

_Month 2_

Marshall and Fionna groggily floated into the kitchen, seeing Hannah working on breakfast.

Hannah looked over her shoulder and stifled her laugher.

"What's so funny?" Marshall demanded.

Hannah let a giggle slip out," I'm sorry, but you two look terrible."

Fionna groaned," Levi has been waking us up three times every night; we haven't had any sleep in two months."

"We're losing our minds Mom, we're losing it!" Hannah raised an eyebrow at him," Sorry, with the lack of sleep I'm becoming really emotional, I think I need a hug," Marshall sobbed as Fionna wrapped her arms around him rubbing circles on his back.

"It's okay Marshall just let it out," Fionna said softly.

"Hey where is Levi?" Hannah asked.

"He's still sleeping," They all heard a faint crying, Marshall began to sob louder, Fionna patted him on the back," Don't worry Marsh I'll take care of it," She proceeded into their bedroom.

Marshall looked at his Mom with teary eyes," Mommy," Hannah embraced him, he continued to sob," Taking care of a baby is so hard," Hannah stroked his hair," I mean I love Levi, but, Glob, he's like this annoying house guest that won't go away, I feel like suck a bad parent."

"Now listen here Marshall," Hannah said," You are not a bad parent, believe it or not this is natural."

Marshall sniffed and looked up still teary eyed," It is?"

"Yes, the first months are always the hardest, but it's worth it," Just as she said that Fionna walked in with Levi in her arms.

Marshall smiled and took Levi from Fionna," You are a lot of work," He said to Levi," But I still love you, always," He kissed Levi on top of his forehead," But letting me sleep would make me love you more," Levi giggled innocently.

Fionna rolled her eyes smiling,' He's defiantly a father's son,' she thought.

_Month 3_

"So then the lesser demon asks me for pain," Hannah was sitting on the couch with Levi on her lap going over her day of work," So I zapped him and turned him inside out," She started poking him in the stomach making him laugh uncontrollably.

Just then Marshall approached them chuckling," Okay nap time."

"Hey, you if stopped being cranky I could skip it," Hannah held Levi closer.

"I meant for Levi," Marshall said.

"Awe, but I was just about to tell him how I zapped a demon in half," Hannah pouted.

Marshall took Levi from her," You can tell him about it later, but frankly I don't want him having nightmares."

Hannah crossed her arms in a childlike way," You're no fun."

Marshall stuck his tongue at her then went to his room setting Levi in his lap," Now this song was your Mommy's lullaby when she was little."

_Don't be weepy sleepy kittens_

_Slip your slippers on your footies_

_In the morning you'll get goodies_

_Kitty hats and kitty hooties_

_No stripes or poka-dots_

_Feather gray and feather soft _

_Baby pink or baby blue _

_All the draw strings you can chew_

By the end of the song Levi was fast asleep; Marshall carefully placed him in his crib and quietly shut the door. He turned, nearly jumping out of his skin, to find Fionna with a video camera in her hands, smirking.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this for _years_," Fionna said.

_Month 4_

Fionna was currently giving Levi a bath in the kitchen sink. She watched in amusement as he scooped up some bubbles in his hands and threw them in the air.

"You sure like bubbles don't you?" Levi answers scooping up more bubbles and blowing them in Fionna's face.

Fionna couldn't help but giggle and blow some bubbles in his own face, Levi giggled and they were caught in a bubble war.

An hour and a half later Levi's bath was done and Fionna was soaked. She picked him up, out of the sink, dried him off and dressed him in a little red plaid shirt with a small pair of jeans to go with it.

She smiled widely looking at him," Now you look just like your Daddy," Just then Marshall came in.

"Did someone call me?" Marshall asked.

"Just commenting on how he cute Levi looks," She showed him to Marshall.

Marshall raised his eyebrow, "You dressed him like me?"

"Yep," Fionna said proudly.

Marshall looked down at her," What happened to your shirt?"

She looked down and realized her whole front was indeed wet," I was giving Levi a bath, and we got into a bubble war."

Marshall raised an eyebrow," You know what, I'm not even going to asked," He looked down again and smirked," You know I could make you a whole lot wetter than that."

Fionna gasped, blushing, and covered Levi's ears," Marshall not in front of Levi."

"Fi, we haven't 'done it' since you were pregnant, I'm getting needy," Marshall whined.

Fionna pondered, because in all honesty, she was getting a bit 'needy' too," Well maybe I can put Levi down for a nap and you and I could take a shower," She said seductively.

Marshall smirked and took Levi from her," I will get right on it, and then we can it on." He whispered in her ear seductively.

Fionna shoved him playfully.

_Month 5_

"Okay Marshall your meeting is in 20 minutes, you should get going," Fionna said.

Marshall was currently rocking Levi in his arms," I know, but I really don't want to go," He complained.

Fionna looked at him sternly," Marshall, you know you have to go."

Marshall groaned," Sometimes I hate being the Vampire King."

Fionna patted her hand on his shoulder," You should go now or you're going to be late."

Marshall sighed and looked down at Levi," Alright, you be good to your Mommy while I'm gone okay," He handed him to Fionna and kissed his forehead," Bye Levi," And with that he left.

Fionna bounced Levi in her arms," Well I guess it's just you and me, let's see how many outfits I can get you in."

…

"Daddy's home!" Marshall announced when he got home, he looked around finding the house empty," Fionna, Levi, Mom?" He called out again. He opened the door to his room and found the room covered in tiny clothes and Fionna and Levi cuddling both fast asleep. He crawled on top of the bed careful not to wake them up and carefully moved Levi, without waking him, until he was in the middle and wrapped his arms around both him and Fionna sleeping with his family in his arms.

_Month 6_

Marshall was in the doorway to the living room with a video camera in his hand trying not to laugh. Fionna floated next him.

"What' cha doing Marsh?" Fionna asked.

"Shh, I am recording the greatest thing in the world, take a look," He gestured to the living room.

Fionna looked over his shoulder and snorted; in the living room was Hannah lying on the ground with Levi trying to get him to crawl.

"Come on Levi, crawl for Granma, crawl for Grammy," She proceeded to make baby noises. Levi just stared at her, weirdly.

"She's been doing this for over 40 minutes," Marshall started cackling," He hasn't moved an inch, he just looks at her like a big weirdo."

Fionna's face was red and was barely able to keep it in, until she bursted out laughing, Marshall laughed right after her.

Hannah immediately stood up blushing furiously," How much did you see."

"Just enough… Grammy," He continued bursting out laughing until he fell on the ground.

Levi perked up seeing his Daddy on the ground laughing and crawled over to him. When he reached him he honked his Dad on the nose; that make Marshall stop laughing.

"My nose," Marshall said in a nasally voice, Levi giggled and cuddled in the crook of neck.

Hannah gasped," Levi crawled."

"And I got it on film," Fionna said lifting up the camera, that Marshall dropped when he was in a laughing fit.

"Well," Marshall got up with Levi still cradled to his neck," I think Levi has had enough entertainment for today, and so have I, so I think Levi deserves a nap; and considering he's drooling on my shoulder I think he agrees with me." He took him into his bedroom.

Fionna and Hannah were in awkward silence," So Grammy, huh," Fionna mused.

Hannah blushed again," Shut up."

_Month 7_

Marshall was particularly early in the morning with Levi, having Fionna and Hannah still asleep; so he can spend some quality time with his son.

"Okay Lev this morning is special Father Son bonding time without the girls hanging around us, I love them to bits, but they can be a handful," Marshall smirked," Like you," Levi looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Marshall chuckled," Just kidding," He took some strawberries from the refrigerator and sat down at the kitchen with Levi in his lap," Now watch me," He raised a strawberry to one of his fangs and sucked the red from it. Levi looked at him in awe. Marshall chuckled again and grabbed another strawberry and brought it to Levi's lips," Now you try," Levi looked at the strawberry then tried to mimic Marshall by opening his mouth and sinking in one of his fangs in it and slowly sucking the color out of it.

Marshall ruffled up his hair," You got that on your first try, just like you Mommy," Levi smiled triumphantly.

Fionna walked in rubbing her eyes with bed head," Morning Marshall," Fionna yawned," And good morning Levi," Fionna kissed his forehead," Oh strawberries," She picked one up and sucked the color out of it," So why are you both up so early?"

"Oh you know, just spending time with my boy," Marshall gave Levi another strawberry; he sucked the red out of it instantly.

Fionna stared mouth agape," You thought him how to do that."

"Got it on his first try, must have got that from you," Marshall commented.

"Probably the only thing he got from me, because he's basically you in tiny form," She pinched Levi's cheek," Hey, he's like a Mini Marshmallow."

Marshall blinked," Fionna that is just the most-"

"Adorable thing I have ever heard," Hannah came bursting into the kitchen with a video camera in her hand.

"Okay, seriously what's with all the video cameras?"

_Month 8_

"Fionna I swear that boy won't stop growing," Marshall commented.

"I know I think it's because we keep feeding him," Fionna said humorously.

"I'm serious Fi this little guy is growing up quickly, soon he's not going to be s little anymore, and then he'll be off on his own, and won't need us anymore," Marshall said.

"Whoa Marshall you're getting all sentimental there," She put a hand on his forehead," You feeling alright."

"I'm fine, but think about it he's growing up quickly and soon he won't need us anymore," He said.

"Yeah I know that will happen someday, but dwelling on it is just depressing. Just enjoy the time we get to spend with him now and it will be easier to let go. But that's not for a long time and you never know, he could just stay with us for the rest of his life." Fionna said.

"Well I don't know if you can say the rest of his life, I mean he is immortal," Marshall said.

"Yeah, besides it's not like he'll never need us, I mean you still need your Mom."

"Hey," Marshall said offensively; just then he heard crying from their room, Levi was waking up from his nap. Marshall rushed to his room ad picked him up," It's okay Daddy's here," Levi stopped crying and smiled looking up at him.

Fionna smiled and said," See, no matter how old he gets he's always going to need us."

Marshall smiled looking down at him;" Yeah, and we're always going to be there for him."

_Month 9_

Marshall and Fionna were on the couch cooing over Levi when Hannah came in smiling like an idiot.

"Mom what's with the creepy smile?" Marshall asked.

"Come with me I got something to show you two," Hannah guided them to a spare room that was a close proximity to their room," Now I know you two have been sharing you're room with your baby so I made you a little something." She opened the door," Tada!"

The room was smaller than Fionna and Marshall's, but only by a little bit, the walls were an orange color with a yellowish tint, kind of resembling a sunset. There was a crib in the corner, toys across the floor, lanterns on the walls; it was simple, yet elegant.

"Wow Hannah this is amazing," Fionna commented.

"Oh it's nothing just a gift for my little grandchild, and for my son and his girl," Hannah said.

"Well thanks Mom, it's awesome, and I think Levi like it too," Marshall said gesturing to a wiggly Levi in his arms. Suddenly Marshall got an idea," Hey Mom do think you can watch over Levi for a while, get him settled in his new room?"

"Oh of course I'd be happy to," Hannah took Levi from Marshall.

Marshall grabbed Fionna's hand and rushed them to their room and locked the door.

"Marshall what are you doing?" Fionna asked.

"Fionna we have our room back we can finally do it," Marshall said excitedly.

"Marshall are you serious," Fionna asked.

"Fionna I never joke about these things," Marshall said with lust in his voice.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Fionna purred.

Marshall didn't ley another second pass and attacked her lips with hers battling her tongue for dominance.

…

Fionna and Marshall were both in their bed tires sweaty with a blanket covering their naked bodies.

"Wow," Fionna said," That was amazing.

"Yeah that was even better the third time," Marshall said.

Fionna rested her head on his chest said;" I love you."

"I love you too," Marshall said, and they both went into a peaceful slumber.

_Month 10_

"Levi, where are you," Marshall called out in the hallway, he was currently looking for his son who just learned invisibility," Come on Levi cut Daddy a little slack," He heard a faint giggling sound,' Gotcha,' Marshall thought. He turned invisible and slowly crept into the kitchen, finding his son rummaging through a jar of strawberry jelly. Marshall rolled his eyes and floated behind him; he turned visible," Ahem," Levi turned his head; his face was covered in strawberry jelly.

"Levi you're not supposed to run away from Daddy like that," Marshall said sternly.

Levi smiled at him; he almost laughed. Levi had chunks of strawberry stuck between his fangs looking comical. Marshall stifled his laughter and held out his arms," Come here squirt."

Levi crawled over to him quickly, Marshall picked him up," I got to tell you I am impressed, hey you can play that trick on Mommy?" Levi giggled and smirked," That's my boy, now let's get you cleaned up," He kissed him on the cheek taking off some jelly," Or maybe I could just lick you clean."

_Month 11_

Marshall was with Levi in his room with Fionna who had a video camera in her hands.

Marshall asked, "Ready Fi?"

"Ready Marsh," Fionna said.

Marshall lifted Levi into a standing position, Levi took one step with his left foot then one step with his right foot, and then he took another step and another and another, then Marshall let go of his hands and Levi stepped on his own to Fionna, she caught him in her arms.

"EEEEK, Marshall he did it he took his first steps," Fionna squealed.

"I know, I'm so proud," Marshall ruffled his hair.

"Oh, Marshall our little boy is growing up," Fionna said.

Marshall took Levi from her," Yeah he's not so little anymore."

Fionna looked at them both," You know whenever I see you two together you look exactly the same."

"Yeah, this kids going to be a real chick magnet, just like his Dad," Marshall said.

Fionna rolled her eyes," We'll see about that."

_Month12_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI!" Fionna and Marshall shouted out loud.

Levi, who was in his high chair, was clapping his hands smiling brightly.

Hannah presented a plate with a piece of red velvet cake with, what else, red frosting and a single light candle on top.

"Can you blow out the candle Levi?" Marshall asked him.

Levi got a determined twinkle in his eye and blew on his candle successfully blowing it out.

"Yay, you did it," Fionna clapped for him with Marshall.

"Mama, Dada," Levi clapped along excitedly

Marshall and Fionna's eyes widened," Levi you talked," Fionna took him and spun him around," Marshall he talked."

"Yeah I heard," He took him from her," Could you say that again?" He asked Levi.

"Dada, Dada, Dada," Levi chanted.

Marshall chuckled and looked at Fionna," We did it Fi."

"Did what?" Fionna asked.

"This," He gestured to Levi," We raised this amazing kid and a feel like our relationship grew along with him, so that's why I want to ask you something," He handed Levi to Hannah and took Fionna's hand.

"Fionna," He got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box and opened it, revealing a ring with a silver band with a sapphire stone in the middle," Will you marry me?"

Fionna held her hand to her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes," Yes," She pulled Marshall in for a kiss and slipped the ring on her finger.

Hannah, who watched the whole scene, and squealed excitedly," Did you hear that Levi, Mommy and Daddy are getting married." Levi proceeded to clap excitedly.

* * *

><p>And done! Man this chapter took just about a day to type so you guys better appreciate it. I loved righting this chapter, and I also love Levi, he's so adorable and much like Marshall with a small hint of Fionna in there. So next chapter will be Fionna and Marshall's wedding; at long last. Happy Memorial Weekend, remember to always…<p>

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

This is the moment you have all been waiting for FIONNA AND MARSHALL LEE'S WEDDING! I have been waiting a long time for this chapter and now it's finally happening! So…

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Marshall was examining himself in his black suit with a red bowtie, along with his, now, four year old son Levi wearing a similar miniature version of his Dad's suit, while struggling with his bowtie.<p>

Marshall chuckled and helped fix Levi's bowtie," You excited Levi?"

"Eh," Levi said.

"Eh? What does that mean?" Marshall asked.

"I'm happy for you and Mommy, but I do not appreciate wearing this monkey suit." Levi complained fiddling with his suit jacket.

"Levi," He crouched down to look his son in the eye," If I have to wear a monkey suit, then so do you, besides it's not like Mommy's excited to wear a dress."

"Why can't people just dress casually for weddings, I'm sure it would make people more happy, It sure would make me happier." Yep he is defiantly a Father's son.

"No one knows Lev just bear with it," Marshall placed a hand on his shoulder and stood straight;" Because the ceremony is going to start soon we should get going, do you have the rings?"

Levi hoisted up a pillow with two rings on it," Yep."

"Let's get this show on the road," Marshall said.

"And over with," Levi muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

_At the ceremony_

Marshall was standing at the alter with Levi by his side with the pillow that held the rings.

The rows were a lined with various demons, and by the high council of the Night'oShpere. Marshall's Mom was in the front row wearing a black dress with a video camera in her hands, with the biggest smile on her face; some of the demons gave her weird looks.

Then a traditional wedding song played on an organ; the ceremony was starting. Everyone stood up and Fionna came at the end of the isle. Marshall was in awe; she was gorgeous. Her blond hair was all up in curls; her dress was a satin A-line that was fitted to her hips then flared out with sparkling straps that went into a V-neck, **(Look up 'satin wedding dresses' on google images, it's the second one on the top left.) **her veil was short with sparkles on the edges, and finally a bouquet of red and white roses in her hands.

Marshall was so distracted he didn't notice she had already made her way to the alter. The preacher began to speak, but Marshall wasn't paying much attention to the words.

"You look beautiful," Marshall whispered.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Fionna whispered back.

"Will the ring bearer please present the rings," the Preacher said.

Levi presented the rings," You two owe me one," Everyone laughed, Marshall and Fionna gave him a stern look, then exchanged their rings.

"Marshall Lee do you take this lovely lady to be your wife, to have and to hold, for all eternity?" The Preacher asked.

"I do."

"Fionna do you take Marshall Lee to be you husband, to have and to hold, for all eternity?"

"Hell yeah I do," Everyone laughed.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, Marshall Lee you may now kiss the bride."

Marshall didn't need to be told twice; he dipped her and kissed her passionately; Levi rolled his eyes.

Fionna and Marshall pulled away," This is the best day ever," Fionna commented.

"Well the parties not over yet," Marshall hoisted Levi in his arms and took them to the reception.

…

Fionna and Marshall were having their first dance, Marshall's arms were around her waist, and Fionna's arms were around his neck, with her head resting on his shoulder, they both slowly swayed side to side.

"Marshall I love you," Fionna said.

"I love you too Fionna, I only wish this could last longer," Marshall said.

"Yeah the wedding was fun, but it has to end sometime."

"That's not what I meant."

Fionna pulled her head from his shoulder and looked confused at him," Then what do you mean?"

"I mean you'll wake up soon,"

Fionna froze, "Excuse me?"

"Fionna it's time to wake up."

"Marshall you're not making sense."

"Fi, this was fun and all but it's time to go." Marshall started fading away and everything went black.

"Marshall where'd you go," Fionna called into the darkness.

"Marshall?"

"Marshall!"

"MARSHALL!"

"Whoa Fionna I'm right here!"

Fionna jolted up and looked around, she was in her room, in her bed, with Marshall sitting across from her.

"Marshall, what happened?" She asked.

"We played karaoke remember, although I didn't think we played that hard, you were asleep for days."

"DAYS? But-but-but I and you and-and-and," She remembered something and rushed to the bathroom mirror, she looked exactly the same. She placed a hand on her head and plopped down on her bed, then a thought came to her.

"Wait, why are you still here?"

"Well because I wanted my sexy face to be the first thing you see once you waked up," Marshall smirked," Plus you said some _interesting _things in your sleep."

"Like what?" Fionna blushed.

Marshall smirked even wider," I really want us to be together, LSP interrupted our make-out session, you know I wouldn't mind that at all, yes Marshall I want to be yours, Marshall I love you."

Fionna's face was redder than an apple," I said all that?"

"And some other stuff, but those are the ones I remember the most," Marshall smiled sheepishly," So do you really love me?"

Fionna's blush did not leave her face," Well I mean you are my best friend, and I can go to you whenever I need someone to talk to, and I can't imagine my life without you, not to mention your pretty good looking."

"Pretty good looking, come on Fionna you can do better than that."

"Fine your incredibly sexy beast, and I think I do love you."

"You think?"

"Okay I know, I know I love you and I would love nothing more than to be with you," Fionna took her hand in his," That is if you feel the same."

"Are you kidding? Of course I feel the same why do you think I always flirt with you, or want to hang out with you all the time, or try to sneak peeks at you in the shower?"

"Wait, what?"

"Uh, never mind, the point is yes Fionna I love you too," He gave her a genuine smile," And I would love for you to be with me."

"Forever?"

"Let's start with right now, and then we'll get to that part."

"Okay, hey Marshall?"

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Marshall smirked," Fi, you don't have to ask to get some action."

"I-" She stopped herself and kissed Marshall fiercely.

She had to pull away for breath and Marshall was smiling like an idiot.

"Well it's about time."

They both turned their heads to see Cake at the door with a knowing look on her face.

Fionna looked surprised," Cake, how much did you see?"

"From the time you two confessed to each other," Cake answered," I knew you two would get together; you're just perfect to together."

Fionna raised an eyebrow," You actually approve of us?"

"Why wouldn't I, it's obvious that you liked him, I mean you light up whenever you mention him, and you talk about him A LOT."

"CAKE!"

Cake snickered," Well I'll leave you two alone for a while, just make sure you keep your clothes on," Cake snickered more and then left.

Fionna was blushing hard again," Oh my Glob, she actually thinks we'll do… _that_."

"Well why not?" Marshall smirked.

"Because we just started going out;" Fionna said.

"Well I spent five years loving you, so would that give me anything?" Marshall wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Not sex, but I can give a hot make-out session, does that sound good?"

Marshall pouted for a second, then agreed," Fine It'll have to do," He pulled her in and kissed her passionately. He pushed his tongue against her lips asking for entrance, she gladly opened her mouth and let his tongue explore her mouth. Fionna then let her own tongue explore his own mouth tracing his fangs, she could feel Marshall smirk. Fionna let her hands roam to his soft raven locks and pulled slightly, he purred in delight. Fionna and Marshall made-out for 10 minutes straight until both they're lips were swollen and out of breath.

"How was that?" Fionna asked.

"Awesome, but even better if-"

"We're not having sex Marshall."

"Eh, worth a try."

"So we are a real couple now?"

Marshall smiled," Yeah we are."

Fionna sighed happily," This feels like a dream, someone should pinch me," After she said that she felt a pinch on her butt.

"Like that?" Marshall smirked

Fionna glared at him, blushing.

Marshall shrugged," Hey you're the one who asked for it."

"There's a mistake I'll never make again."

He nudged her," Hey don't act like you didn't like it."

She pushed him down.

"Oh no," He said teasingly as he slowly floated down wards.

Fionna rolled her eyes, "You're impossible."

"But you love me~" Marshall said giddy.

"Yeah, unfortunately I do."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>HAHA you didn't expect that did you? Well I had a thought and I asked myself 'What would catch them off guard and make the story more interesting?' well this is what I came up with. So you guys are probably mad me for ending the story like this, but there is a chance I could make a sequel. However It will take about let's say… 40+ reviews. So if you all want a sequel to this story you guys better…<p>

REVIEW 40+


End file.
